The invention relates generally to a welding garment. More specifically, the invention relates to a flame-resistant welding garment, such as a welding jacket or another article of clothing, configured to receive a supplemental flame-resistant protective layer or other accessory attachments.
Welding garments are typically a one-piece garment, which can be bulky and likely to retain body heat. If the welding garment is not worn by an operator, then the heat, sparks, or molten metal associated with a welding procedure may injure the operator due to a lack of flame resistance of normal clothing. However, in many facilities and applications, the operator may perform welding procedures intermittently rather than continuously throughout the day. Thus, the welding garment is not continuously needed for protection. Welding procedures often occur in uncontrollable, unpredictable, or extreme weather conditions, for example, high temperature and high humidity. These weather conditions can make the existing welding garments uncomfortable or unbearable to wear. As a result, the operator may be inclined to perform the welding procedures without the proper welding garment. In addition, if the welding garment becomes overly worn, damaged, or ineffective to protect against the welding conditions, then the entire welding garment is typically replaced at a significant cost.